


Snape Victorious

by septentrion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-09
Updated: 2007-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus gets the life he has always wanted. My answer to the Snape has it all challenge on grangersnape100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape Victorious

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: Severus, er, Jo got all the Galleons._

_Disclaimer: Severus, er, Jo got all the Galleons._

_Thanks to Dacian Goddess for her extra quick beta._

* * *

"Acquitted!"

A stunned silence took over the throng packed in the courtroom.

"To compensate for his time spent in Azkaban, the Wizengamot has decided to grant Severus Snape two thousand Galleons to start a new life."

Urgent whispers invaded the stone-walled room. They grew louder quickly, but the Minister wasn't finished yet.

"As a reward for his actions against the deceased Lord Voldemort, he'll be awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class no later than now."

He strode toward a gob-smacked, newly-freed Severus and pinned the long-desired decoration on the tattered robe of the ex-prisoner.

The crowd applauded its approval.

\-----

Hermione rushed to him and embraced him tightly. She kissed him deeply as if they were alone in the world.

In the background, Ron Weasley turned his eyes away to hide his tears. Harry Potter felt for his friend, and from that moment on, his hatred toward the dark-haired man found its roots in his best friend's grief.

"Come, Ron; there's no need to linger here."

They made their way out of the place in silence. No words were needed between them. Ginny joined them on their way out. They drank Firewhisky until oblivion took them in its merciful arms.

\-----

The Order members were torn. The man's help had been invaluable in their fight against the Dark, but he'd wielded the wand that had killed their beloved leader. The man had insulted each of them in the most vicious way along the years, striking where it had hurt most.

"He had to have felt real hatred for him to kill him, you know."

"I know, Remus," McGonagall answered. "Even now, I wonder where his loyalties had really lain."

"He called my new Patronus 'weak'," Tonks interjected.

"And yet, we all owe him," Hestia Jones reminded them in a sad voice.

\-----

"I wonder how he managed to snatch Hermione from Ron with that nice disposition of his," Arthur wondered. "My son hasn't been himself since she's let him down for him."

"Severus can be very charming when his best interest is at stake."

Remus sounded dejected, and more than one wondered if he hadn't been victim of that charming side once. More than one shuddered at the thought and pushed it hastily to the backs of their minds.

Severus was smugness incarnate; he smirked at his allies while exiting the courtroom. As for Hermione, she was beaming and exuding unadulterated happiness.

\-----

Later that night, in the house that came with the Order of Merlin, Severus rediscovered Hermione's body. How he'd missed her soft curves, her invasive hair, her loving eyes, her sweet depths in which he was losing himself. He was heady with the taste of all of her, from her hot mouth to her damp cunt. Her smell took him to forbidden paradises. He reached the stars when he climaxed, surrounded by her love.

"Severus," she sighed; such an admission in one word.

Severus thought that, had he himself planned the events of the day, he couldn't have done better.


End file.
